uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 118/kjv
: }|1| 118:1 O give thanks unto the LORD; for he is good: because his mercy endureth for ever. }} : }|2| 118:2 Let Israel now say, that his mercy endureth for ever. }} : }|3| 118:3 Let the house of Aaron now say, that his mercy endureth for ever. }} : }|4| 118:4 Let them now that fear the LORD say, that his mercy endureth for ever. }} : }|5| 118:5 I called upon the LORD in distress: the LORD answered me, and set me in a large place. }} : }|6| 118:6 The LORD is on my side; I will not fear: what can man do unto me? }} : }|7| 118:7 The LORD taketh my part with them that help me: therefore shall I see my desire upon them that hate me. }} : }|8| 118:8 It is better to trust in the LORD than to put confidence in man. }} : }|9| 118:9 It is better to trust in the LORD than to put confidence in princes. }} : }|10| 118:10 All nations compassed me about: but in the name of the LORD will I destroy them. }} : }|11| 118:11 They compassed me about; yea, they compassed me about: but in the name of the LORD I will destroy them. }} : }|12| 118:12 They compassed me about like bees; they are quenched as the fire of thorns: for in the name of the LORD I will destroy them. }} : }|13| 118:13 Thou hast thrust sore at me that I might fall: but the LORD helped me. }} : }|14| 118:14 The LORD is my strength and song, and is become my salvation. }} : }|15| 118:15 The voice of rejoicing and salvation is in the tabernacles of the righteous: the right hand of the LORD doeth valiantly. }} : }|16| 118:16 The right hand of the LORD is exalted: the right hand of the LORD doeth valiantly. }} : }|17| 118:17 I shall not die, but live, and declare the works of the LORD. }} : }|18| 118:18 The LORD hath chastened me sore: but he hath not given me over unto death. }} : }|19| 118:19 Open to me the gates of righteousness: I will go into them, and I will praise the LORD: }} : }|20| 118:20 This gate of the LORD, into which the righteous shall enter. }} : }|21| 118:21 I will praise thee: for thou hast heard me, and art become my salvation. }} : }|22| 118:22 The stone which the builders refused is become the head stone of the corner. }} : }|23| 118:23 This is the LORD's doing; it is marvellous in our eyes. }} : }|24| 118:24 This is the day which the LORD hath made; we will rejoice and be glad in it. }} : }|25| 118:25 Save now, I beseech thee, O LORD: O LORD, I beseech thee, send now prosperity. }} : }|26| 118:26 Blessed be he that cometh in the name of the LORD: we have blessed you out of the house of the LORD. }} : }|27| 118:27 God is the LORD, which hath shewed us light: bind the sacrifice with cords, even unto the horns of the altar. }} : }|28| 118:28 Thou art my God, and I will praise thee: thou art my God, I will exalt thee. }} : }|29| 118:29 O give thanks unto the LORD; for he is good: for his mercy endureth for ever. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *